The Promised Happiness
by Shark's Fin
Summary: They met each other under a unique situation. They fell in love unexpectedly and unprepared, like tides in the ocean, pushing them towards each other. Even though they knew that it was deadly forbidden. A tragic love story between a Lady and a Butler, or was it really? /Rated T for content/ONE SHOT/ Yuu Hirose - Patricia Walker pairing/


**Disclaimer** : This is just a story I created because I feel like it, and my name is not Hiro Fujiwara, so… Yeah Maid Sama! Isn't mine.

 **Summary** :

They met each other under a unique situation. They fell in love unexpectedly and unprepared, like tides in the ocean, pushing them towards each other. Even though they knew that it was deadly forbidden. A tragic love story between a Lady and a Butler, or was it really?

 **Author's Note** :

Greetings to all Fanfiction Readers! It has been a reeeeeeeally long time ago since the last time I made a story, and yesterday, I have absolutely no idea and no plan on making stories again, especially these days. But thanks to some stories and songs that I read and heard during my free time, I felt the urge to write something again. I even surprised myself that I have decided to make this story. This is for my own satisfaction, but I hope you guys like it. Happy reading!

* * *

Church bells were chiming rhythmically from the high rise Bell Tower of Raven Castle's Grand Chapel, celebrating something that never happen in more than thirty years at the sacred place. The clear blue sky, doves soaring happily around the place and perfectly warm spring breeze were all very much suitable to honor the couple's union as they were exchanging their wedding vows, asking for each other's hand in marriage. That was a perfectly beautiful celebration for a couple's promise of happiness, cause there really wouldn't be any other perfect day.

A tall and elegant looking man, wearing a formal black suit that hugged his body perfectly and a gentlemen's hat that he wore purposely to somehow hide his identity, was standing gracefully in the garden just outside of the Chapel's area. He didn't try to approach the building where the event was happening even though he seemed eager to watch the ceremony. He looked like he was in his late 40's and some white locks were visible in between his natural black hairs due to his age, but it couldn't hide the handsomeness that was still showing in his face. The man seemed very familiar about the place, cause he spent most of his younger days there.

A smile graced his lightly wrinkled face as he heard happy cheers coming from the Chapel, although it wasn't very clearly heard from where he was standing to a normal person's ears. He was somewhat special after all, being the best Butler that Castle ever had, ex-Butler to be exact. He could see that almost all of the citizens of the town cheered happily outside the Castle to admire the holy matrimony of a couple that obviously were very valuable to them. Such a grand commemoration was a very rare event. He only ever saw the festivity on such level happened once thirty years ago. Although by the time it happened, that day was also the most despairing moment in his life as the woman he love got married to another man. A sad smile then appeared in his face while his gentle dark brown eyes wandered as his mind travelled far away into the past.

Yuu Hirose had once loved someone who meant the world to him. She was the one person who could easily penetrate his heart in a way that nobody could ever do. To his surprise though, it wasn't one-sided. Their love was so natural, wordless, yet the meaningful look exchanged between them held the desire to initiate something, which unfortunately never did happen. Nobody could ever tell how deep the heartbreaking pain he buried for wanting someone he could never have. The heady-sublime rush and bittersweet feelings he experienced for his first and only love was never been expressed. But he naturally accepted it, because to him, love was about sacrificing his all. The word sacrifice had always been on top of his list of responsibilities, for his job as a loyal Butler.

He closed his eyes, and he could still remember those sparks that he was feeling when he looked at her mesmerizing green eyes which somehow possessed a binding force that he could never forget. She was a picture perfect woman in his memory. He never wondered why he still desperately clung into the past, for there wasn't anybody else who could make him felt that passionate, blinding love again in his life. Perhaps life's destiny only allowed them to meet, to let him love just once in his life. But they just simply weren't meant to be, even though he stubbornly didn't want to let go. Didn't they say the most beautiful love story was supposed to be continued in the memory?

He lingered, even though outliving the only person he ever loved torn him apart everyday cause even until then, he still missed her. Each time the sky darkened, he would stare blankly into the light, looking back upon the past, one page after another, remembering the love that wasn't allowed to bloom until the end of their time together.

* * *

The first time he saw her was when he was hired as the attendant in training at the Raven Castle more than thirty years ago. With his composed personality and exceptional talents, he had mastered his job as a Butler for the lady of the Duke's family when he was only nineteen. He heard a lot of rumors before about Lady Patricia, who was the only descendant of the distinguished family of the Walkers, a well-established family that had maintained its glory for centuries. Patricia grew up without her mother, because she died from an illness shortly after giving birth to her. To make it even worse, after that devastating death of his wife, her father, The Duke of Rachester, became a distant and ill-tempered person who would express his anger in a most excessive way. From then on, Lady Patricia grew up by her attendant's care, almost without his father's love and affection. All the while she was also carrying the heavy load of making sure the continuation of the family reputation.

He remembered when he was taken aback by his Lady's personality, which was completely different from the way he thought she would be, considering the way she was raised. She wasn't cold or distant and she didn't stood above others like many other royalties that he had met before. Instead, she was a very cheerful, attentive, and bright person. Everyone was captivated by her natural ability to be loved by anyone because she would always act accordingly and elegantly in any given moment like it was a natural thing, and her kindness that spread among the people living in the Castle made them respect and love her at the same time. The way she treated everyone as equal was just fascinating to him.

Sometimes he even couldn't help but looking at her not as his lady, but as his special person. He would care for her not because of his duty as a Butler, but because he truly wanted to make her happy. He wanted to protect her, to provide her with every convenience that she deserved in the best possible way. He wanted to be beside her in whatever situation she would have to face in the present or in the future. He didn't expect any kind of affection back from his lady, because he knew that his social status didn't match hers, and he could only support her silently from her side in every way he could think of, hopefully until the day he died.

The way Yuu looked after lady Patricia and how he was always there whenever she needed comfort and company, almost without fail was the things that made his lady most fascinated. Little did he know that the way he carried himself around everyone was charming in his own way and it surprisingly didn't escape his lady's attention.

Yuu Hirose had all of the possible good reasons to be seen as a perfect man. He was a very intelligent man who had an excellent and proper way to address himself in every occasion or any situation like he had experience everything before, which made many people felt intimidated sometimes. To add to that, he also had an above average face and body features to be merely called handsome. He was also very well mannered and blessed with natural elegance and warm personality, an ideal man that was able to make every woman fell head over heels even after just a single encounter. But all of those were just a small part of him that he let people see, and yet none other than Patricia saw through far beyond those qualities of him. She saw a mischievous side of him, which was so interesting in her eyes. She didn't expect for someone who was so perfect to held that playful side that was only emerged whenever he felt most comfortable, which was rare.

Their fascination soon turned into admiration. Admiration turned into crush. And finally crush turned into love that grew deeper each day. They didn't know exactly at which point that both of them fell deeply in love with each other, but every now and then they would show it to each other through little affections that was obvious to anyone looking that they were attracted to each other. In exchange for a confession, he would prepare for her the most delicious meal everyday by himself, while considering her favorite kind of food depending on her mood. How he was able to predict her preferences every single time was a mystery to his coworkers, but to people who understood, it was simply out of love. And in exchange to his way to express his affection, to answer his silent confession, she would give him flowers and little notes that would always successfully put a charming smile in his handsome face.

But then for a sharp mind such as the head of the Walkers family, their showing affections were something that needed to be taken care of before his family reputation was put to a more dangerous situation. It was inevitable that the Duke had to make a quick move by arranging her marriage to her childhood friend who was a Baron, someone who had an equal social status as her, due to his concerns about their relationship. As a brilliant person as she was, the lady immediately understood and agreed without saying a word, deciding to bury her blooming affection before they reached to a point where she couldn't hold it in anymore. The Butler knew the reason why she agreed to the arranged marriage and silently accepted her decision. So they decided to keep their feelings inside, cause they knew that the alternative was not worth mentioning because both of them were smart people who didn't need to be lectured about their social standings and inescapable responsibilities.

On his lady's wedding day, he made a promise to himself that he would silently watch them from afar, never to tell anyone about his true feelings, including her. They didn't dare to speak their love for each other, partly because they didn't want anyone else to know, and the other part was because they didn't think that they would be able to keep it inside if they had ever let it loose. They just knew the mutual feelings between them, just by simply looking at each other's eyes, and it was enough.

They kept their feelings so innocently over the years cause he had never approached her in a way that would taint her reputation. That was one of his personality that was able to constantly amaze her as she kept being reminded of how he always put her first in everything. He just kept those desires in his dreams at night, while keeping their fair distance during the day. He thought that it was a considerable price to pay in order to be together with the one he loved. He planned to always be by her side as his Butler for the rest of his life. And Lady Patricia also thought that they should stay that way, while thinking that it was the best option for everyone.

But fate was cruelly disagreeing with them, as she received the news about her sudden sickness. She had the same illness that took her mother away from her. She couldn't help but thought that it was a payback for being dishonest to her husband and their son. Even though she loved her husband and her child dearly, in the corner of her heart there was always a big part of her love for Yuu. Over the years she would suppress her feelings for him, hoping that the happiness she received from her current family would erase her feelings to her perfect Butler somehow, but in the end she learned that it didn't work that way. Her affection for Yuu didn't fade away no matter how hard she tried. She had kept it a secret from everyone including Yuu, but in the back of her mind and in her dreams, there would always be Yuu.

Those feelings grew uncontrollably as the increase of the amount of time she and Yuu had together while she was hospitalized in order to cure her illness with him accompanying her. And also the fact that she had only a few years to live just painfully made her unable to allow any regrets anymore. She was counting the days to someday when her body would fail her and she would leave the world as she was, without being able to convey her feelings honestly to the one she wanted the most, and it scared her. The great Lady Patricia, for the first time ever, so scared to the point of crying, to the fact that she would leave everything behind, without him knowing about her feelings.

During those painful times, Yuu stayed beside Patricia without fail, without saying anything unnecessary. He would take care of her needs, whisper words of wisdom to give her hope, read stories to accompany her until she slept peacefully every night, walked beside her in the garden whenever she was allowed, and held her hands whenever the complication emerged to help her ease the pain. He truly believed that she would conquer that illness and be up and healthy again if he worked hard enough to help her to go through it. But then he heard from the lady himself that she was predicted to only last for a few years ahead if she could endure it, but she would not be able to return in good health. The news and the way she delivered it made his heart sank to its lowest pit. It was the first time he felt so helpless, knowing that he had no capability to even sooth her to stop the tears that were streaming down her slightly pale cheeks.

 _Yuu.. Will I never be able to meet you again?_

The words she uttered resounded million times in his mind. He had never imagined that the toughest woman he ever met in his life would ever break in tears in front of him. That words and tears in her eyes were eventually able to break his resolve. It was at that moment they finally conveyed their impassioned feelings honestly and openly to each other. About how scared they were to face the future where they wouldn't be able to see each other again, and how regretful they would be if they didn't use the time that they had left to reveal their true feelings towards one another. To be burned with desires and kept quiet about it was the greatest punishment they had been holding for years. The intense feelings were beaten down to a secret place where it was to be hidden, curled, and wounded. But it was never lost, cause no matter how, they couldn't force themselves to stop loving each other.

For the first time since they met and fell in love with each other, he held her hands in the way lovers would, holding her delicate body tightly against his chest the way he always imagined, knotting his fingers in her golden hair while patting her head soothingly the way she always dreamed of, trying to tell her, with the light press of his lips on hers, all the things that he could never said out loud.

 _I love you... I love you... I have always love you. Stay with me, please…_

As the words left his mouth, almost like a whisper, she pressed her lips to his, giving him the most intense and explosive kiss he ever had. The kiss sent shivers to their spine, which then felt through every part of their body.

It started off slowly, as their fingertips touched each other lightly while the lustful passion slowly elevated as well as the beating of their hearts. The kiss they shared went from lightly touching, to moving rhythmically with one another, not allowing any moment to pass without feeling each other's lips on their owns. The intensity and passion that had been kept hidden for years slowly released as they felt the tempo quicken, progressively yet sweetly, reflecting their suppressed emotions that wasn't allowed to be expressed before.

That night, he was the wall of her sanctuary that kept her save from any other thoughts that was weighing in her mind for so long. Just once, she said the words she wanted to say, disregarding all of her status as a married woman.

 _Yuu, I… Just once, have always wanted to try to touch you like this… I wonder if this desires I have for you will only bring suffering so I wanted to keep on dreaming, but I just can't anymore. I don't want to regret not telling you this… I love you with all my heart… and whatever happens after this, I will not regret it._

The love they made that night was the only time they allowed to happen between them, as they knew they could never became one in their real world. But as their fate refused to be done with them, that one night they shared together revealed to be not just a night of passion when Patricia received the news from her doctor that she was pregnant with Yuu's child. Once again, the hands of fate had set the motion to their life in another crossroad. Though she love him to the core of her being, so thoroughly that every cell of her body would be screaming in happiness for carrying his child inside her, she must accept that the future of their unborn child was at a dangerous stake. It was excruciating, it was so painful that she had to make a choice. She loved her pampered child, Gerrard, and her kind husband, Edward, there was no doubt about that, but there was only one path she could have chosen, because she wanted to hold her beloved man's child with her own hands, until her very last breath.

So they decided to go where her father's influence wouldn't touch them, leaving the hospital and their family behind. No doubt that she felt guilt growing inside of her for being reckless and for her selfish act, which in the end was ruining everyone's life. But she didn't want to regret it, because it was to keep the child inside her, who was the result of the love she shared with the man she loved the most. Yuu realized the burden she had been having ever since they left, so during their time away, whenever she felt down, he had always be the one who comforted her. He stayed by her side, loving her to the best of his ability. He decided to savor the time they had left with each other until the very last second.

Yuu knew that having their hearts calling to one another was a very fortunate thing, and his heart told him that it was the best and greatest feelings he had ever had. But his mind knew the difference between wanting what he couldn't have and wanting what he shouldn't want. And he shouldn't want her. But again, love wasn't a choice. It came even with or without his consent and it could touch his soul, and shattered it at the same time. If loving her was a sin, he would rather accepted being a sinner than pretended that he never loved her.

With him as her strength, Patricia managed to endure her illness until she gave birth to a son, and they decided to give him a name that would hopefully represent him through his life. The name "Takumi", meaning "Skillfull" was derived from both of his parents' brilliant abilities, which was strangely suited for their son's superhuman capabilities in the future.

A few days after she gave birth, just as her doctors predicted, it became too much a burden to her body, and eventually she had reached her limit. She realized that it had come to the moment where she would soon leave everything behind. In the splitting last moments she had, she thought of the people she had loved and lost, _Mother in heaven…_ , of the people she loved and hurt, _Father, my kind Husband Ed, and Gerry, my spoiled yet sweet sunshine…_ of the affections people had showered her, _Gilbert and the maids and all of the attendants in the Castle…,_ the smiles, the comfort, the love, the affection, the time she could never again take for granted, _Yuu, my love, my everything…_ , the little hands she would give anything to be able to hold again, _Takumi… I love you… Thank you, thank you for living…_ As she lied on their bed, shivering in the brief night chill, only the warm embrace of the love of her life and the warmth of Takumi's little hands accompanied her until her last breath, but she was happy beyond words, for having love and been loved to the deepest way possible. There were no regrets.

The parting was silent, but his breath was caught in his throat as he tried to keep himself from crying as she closed her eyes, forever. He had prepared himself, he knew he had prepared, but he felt so crushed when he realized that from then on, he would always be a solitary candle in the dark, cold without a flame to warm it, forever peering out at the world without the one he love beside him. The countless nights with the dreams about her and all the memories were playing in his mind without a stop, but he embraced it as he continued living. Gradually, time passed by whether he liked it or not, and even if things were so hard to pass by, it would never stop. But with time, the moments they had, whether it was happy or sad, became memories that forever engraved in his heart.

* * *

As the bells stopped ringing, he decided that it was time to leave, cause he had fulfill the purpose of his visit to the Castle that day, to watch their precious son's wedding ceremony from afar. He heard the news of the grand wedding from the magazines and from all of the commemoration that was going on at the town. Even though he had promised to keep his identity a secret and never showed his face to anyone from the Castle ever since he was banished many years ago, he couldn't help but wanting to watch the wedding of the only gift from God that was a proof of the love between him and Lady Patricia, even from such distance where he couldn't even see their faces. But he was satisfied enough that way, as he could still wish them happiness from the bottom of his heart, even from afar.

On his way out of the garden, unexpectedly he had an encounter with a young Japanese man with brownish hair and a scar below his right eye. The man looked like he was lost in the garden, and by the look of him, he was at the same age as Takumi and obviously a guest at the wedding ceremony. He wondered if the young man had a close relationship with his son, but kept it to himself because he wouldn't want to cause trouble. After showing the young man the right direction back the Chapel, the curiosity had him asked about the wedding ceremony.

He felt relieved when he heard that everyone gathered and looked really happy on the wedding. On the day such as this, he would be missing his Lady the most. He wanted to share the happiness he was feeling at the moment, for finally knowing that their son was doing great. From what he heard, Takumi got married to the love of his life, despite of the bad rumors about her being a commoner and how he was despised by the head of Walkers family, his own grandfather, for choosing her over his status as the descendant of Walker family.

He looked at the clear blue sky, and remembered her instantly. He smiled while saying toward the sky "It's great that the sky's so clear on this wonderful day. Were you able to watch from there, Patricia-sama? Our son got married to the love of his life. From this moment on, please watch over him... and the promised happiness we've never had, let's let our son fulfill it."

He walked away from the place that held all of the bitter sweet memories of his youth, and finally let go of the sadness and worries he had been having all this years, for his beloved son had surpass his expectation and grew up fantastically. He just hoped that someday, somehow, God would allow him to meet his son, to see his face reflected in those mesmerizing emerald eyes, once again.

-FIN-

Wow, what a great journey, writing this I mean… I just hope that everyone who read this story will enjoy it as much as I am writing this. Yuu Hirose and Patricia Walker had got me hooked the first time when I read the story in the manga. Although it was a very short story, but the character and their forbidden love made me felt emotional.

Thanks for sticking to the end, please tell me your opinions about this story, I'll be very happy

Oct 10, 2016


End file.
